Property of Kim Hart
by elin2002
Summary: Bordom is never a good thing with Sharpies near by. But this turns out for the best.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers, but if I did? Oh goodness watch out.)**_

Studying with your girlfriend is difficult. Studying with your girlfriend and waiting for your boss to tell you it's time to go work is difficult. Studying with your girlfriend, waiting for your boss, and making sure you follow your parents rules about having the door open at all times so they don't make you go to the kitchen is downright hard and a little painful if 17 year old Tommy Oliver was going to be honest with himself.

They were studying for a history exam that they had the next day and he was in the middle of answering a review question when he felt something pressing into his leg and dragging across it. At first he just thought it was Kim's finger until he looked down and saw her with a sharpie to his leg and the right side of his shorts pushed up a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing on you."

"Are we that bored?"

"Yup, hang on almost done." Said Kim as she finished dotting the 'I' in her name with a small heart.

"What did you write?"

"Nothing."

"You know I could just stop writing and look right?" He said flipping a page and continuing to write his answer.

"Yeah but you won't." Said Kim moving his clothes back into place picking up her notebook to finish the review questions.

"Kimberly are you staying for dinner?" Asked Mrs. Oliver walking by the room.

"No thank you I'm having dinner with 'Sha and her family tonight for her grandmother's birthday."

"Okay, Tommy are you going to be home tonight?" Tommy didn't answer right away so Kim nudged him.

"What?" Kim then pointed to Mrs. Oliver who was smiling at the teenagers interaction.

"Oh hey Mom, what's up?"

"I was just asking if you were going to be home tonight for dinner."

"Unless I have to go to another planet, I should be she's going out with Aisha tonight." Kim gave him a look saying _'Don't joke about that'_

"Okay." Said Mrs. Oliver leaving the room with a smile on her face.

"Why did you have to jinx us? Now we're going to have to go somewhere."

"Haha." Said Tommy leaning over to kiss her. She eagerly returned the kiss quickly moving their books and sitting in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

(Clearing of throat)

"Sorry Mom."

"Yeah Sorry Mrs. Oliver." As Kim fixed her lipstick.

"Uh-huh, study kids."

"Yes Ma'am." Said the two teenagers.

They finished their homework and studying before it was time for Kim to leave to go to dinner with the Campbells.

"So what did you and Tommy do all afternoon?" Asked Aisha.

"Did our homework and studied for the history test."

"Uh-huh."

"'Sha nothing happened his mom was home the whole time. We got caught making out at one point but it was over before it started." It was common knowledge amongst the other Rangers both current and former that Tommy and Kim had lost their V-cards to one another a few months back, but they were pretty sure the parents didn't know. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Really I'm your property now?"

"Yup, got a problem with that, Handsome?"

"Nope, just wanted to clarify. Does this mean I get to write 'Property of Tommy' on you?"

"Pfft, not on your life. You know I'm your's always already." Aisha then stuck her finger down her throat playfully as soon as she realized it was Tommy on the phone.

"Same here Beautiful."

"I love you, but I have to go 'Sha's gagging herself here."

"I love you too, bye."

A couple days passed with out much incident and Jason was in town briefly for his mother's birthday and he and Tommy decided to take advantage of the opportunity to spar for a while. As Tommy was doing a tornado kick Jason noticed some markings on Tommy's thigh.

"Bro what is on your leg, did you get a tattoo and not tell me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"On your thigh there's some writing I saw it when you kicked."

"Oh that? Kim got bored the other day and drew on me."

"What did she draw and why haven't you washed it off?"

"_Property of Kim Hart_ and she drew it in Sharpie."

"Did I hear my name?" Asked Kim coming in to the work out area.

"Hey Beautiful. What are you doing here?" Tommy asked giving her a kiss hello because that was the closest she was getting to him at the moment.

"Came by to see if you wanted to spar a bit."

"Please gag me?" Asked Jason with a smile knowing there was no way they would spar in the Youth Center. Kim fought dirty and Tommy usually didn't want people to see him get his ass kicked by his girlfriend. They usually spared in Tommy's basement or one of their backyards. "By the way nice artwork Kim."

"What are you talking about?"

"He saw my temporary tattoo."

"I was bored."

"So draw in a notebook like normal people not on the man's leg." Said Jason with a smile.

"You've said yourself I million times I'm not normal. Bye boys."

"Your girlfriend bro." Said Jason shaking his head.

"She's your sister."

"I'm starting to rethink that title, so you want to go again or would you rather I let Kim finish the job of whipping you."

"Shut up, I'm not whipped."

"Tommy, the girl drew a 'Property of…' stamp on your leg and you haven't washed it off yet. You're whipped."

"Whatever."

"So when are you going to propose? Cause we all know that it's going to happen."

"Can we graduate high school first?" Then thought about why Jason could be asking. "There's a pool on this is there?"

"Maybe. But before you get pissed I didn't start it."

"Who did?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Which means your girlfriend is behind it." Said Tommy.

"Trini is not my girlfriend we just hang out from time to time."

"Bro, she's your girlfriend. Everyone knows it."

"Whatever."

"Hey what are we talking about?" Asked Adam coming over with Rocky and Billy.

"Tommy's new tattoo and how he's whipped."

"Wait you got a tat and didn't tell us. Asked Rocky.

"Wait you have to be 18. Better you got a fake ID and didn't share?" Said Adam.

"Thanks Jase. No I didn't get a tattoo. Not yet anyway. Kim drew something on my leg the other night and I haven't taken it off yet."

"What is it?"

"Show them Tommy."

"No."

"Fine I will."

"No you won't. Jase!" It took Jason 2 seconds flat to have Tommy pinned to the mat and briefly showed the other 3 men the drawing.

"You suck." Said Tommy as Jason helped him up.

"Eh, I've heard worse." Said Jason with a smile.

"Oh from Trini?" Said Tommy with a smile.

"Shut up."

Tommy and Kim broke up for a brief moment, honestly it was a blink considering how long they had been together. The day Kim moved back to Angel Grove from Florida the whole group including Justin went to the tattoo parlor. The older members were getting tattooed with some to commemorate their time. Scary thing for them was the fact that it was Skull that was the artist. He and Bulk had figured out who the Rangers were but never said anything to anyone. So when the whole group walked in to get their tattoos he had the proofs waiting. They had given him a heads up the week before what they wanted and he drew them in his free time. Tommy had talked to him about getting two pieces done one on his shoulder and one on his thigh, but told Skull that he didn't need to draw it because Kim would handle it.

"Okay, so what am I doing on your leg?"

"Kim's gotta draw it. Do you use sharpie or pen?"

"Sharpie. Kim I didn't know you drew?"

"I don't but I can write my name really well."

"Huh?"

"You are not?!" Asked Jason with a laugh from the doorway.

"Why not."

"Bro your girl's name really? You guys aren't married yet and even then it's risky. Although she'll kill you before you guys ever break up so draw on Kimmy."

Skull laughed when he saw what Kim drew complete with a heart over the 'I'. "Are you sure? Heart and all?"

"Yeah I'll do it for her." Said Tommy looking at Kim.

"Love you."

"Yeah, yeah I guess I love you." Said Tommy.

It took two days for Skull to get everyone tatted up. Of course some of the Rangers had multiple symbols some of them made no sense to anyone that wasn't in their inner circle. Adam's parents were the most confused as to why he had a green mini van tattooed on his shoulder along with a green rectangle, a black frog, and the elephant head but didn't say anything just put it up to him losing a bet or something, who knew with this group of people.

It was now Tommy and Kim's wedding day and Tommy was waiting for Kim at the end of the aisle with his groomsmen standing next to him leaving a spot open for Jason who was escorting Kim. They had an appointment with Skull who was in attendance with his girlfriend to edit the tattoo on his leg. Now was the moment he had been waiting for, for the last 4 years. The day Kimberly Hart was going to become Kimberly Oliver.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"I'm not giving her away I'm shoving her down the aisle." Those in attendance laughed at Jason's comment.

"Jason!" Said Kim

"Good luck Bro." Jason said as he took his spot next to his friends who were all trying to hold their laughter in including Tommy's brother David.

A few minutes later after the Justice of the Peace got through the beginning ceremony it was time for Tommy and Kim to share their vows.

"The couple has prepared their own vows today. Tommy you go first."

"Beautiful, the first time I saw you wasn't at school. It was at the Youth Center right before my first match with Jason. I knew I wanted to ask you out but as you know that took a while. You have stood by me though everything and I love you so much. I'm looking forward to us getting to know each other in ways we don't for years to come. I may not always remember our anniversary or other important days but I will remember that I will always love you come hell, high water, or crazy monster attacks. I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Handsome, I saw you at the match and said you were cute I was mainly speaking to Trini but unfortunately the boys were there too. Then after the match we stared at you a little more and me and Trini agreed you were gorgeous. You have helped me so many times when I couldn't or was too scared to help myself you never gave up on me, even when you had every right to. I love you more now than I ever have before. We have been destined to be together long before we met." Said Kim through her tears. "I can't wait until we start a family together because I know you'll be the best father because you'll have no problem getting down to their level. I know you may not remember everything but that's okay because I'm not with you for your memory if I was I would have been gone long ago. But that's okay because I'll remember things enough for both of us and always be there to stick a post it to your forehead or on the bathroom mirror. I love you Tommy. Forever and always."

"Do you Thomas take Kimberly to be your wife?"

"I Do."

"Do you Kimberly take Thomas to be your husband?"

"I guess I mean my name _is_ tattooed on his thigh. I Do."

"You better." Said Tommy quietly.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Wife and Husband. You may kiss your bride." The couple kissed to the applause and cheers from their friends and family.

The reception continued well on into the night and soon it was time for the newlyweds to head out their hotel room to celebrate more privately. The sun woke them the next morning but neither minded because they got to wake up to each other. Their flight for their honeymoon in the Caribbean didn't leave until 3 pm so they had plenty of time to go see Skull before their friends drove them to the airport.

"What am I tattooing today?"

"We're editing my 'Property' tattoo." Said Tommy.

"How?"

"You got a Sharpie laying around?"

"You letting her draw on you again?"

"Not drawing, writing."

Kim was handed a Sharpie and she crossed out 'Hart' on Tommy's led and wrote in 'Oliver' above it.

"People are going to think you dated two women named Kim." Said Bulk who had popped in to see if Skull wanted to go for lunch.

"Nope she's the only one." Said Tommy.

People's names are not the best thing but for Tommy it showed his commitment to the woman in his life. It started as a joke done in bordom, but turned into so much more that was how Tommy became the 'Property of Kim Hart…Oliver'.


End file.
